


Mad

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #22: Mad</p><p>In which Tony makes a decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad

It has been exactly a week when Tony announces his decision.

“I can’t, Loki. I just can’t do it.”

He has his reasons, of course. They’re at risk of growing tired of each other and if that happens he won’t have anyone to turn to. Everyone he know’s will have long since aged and died before his very eyes and he’ll have lost all he knows. And that’s only part of it.

Sure, immortality would be cool. He’s curious for the future, he longs to make a lasting mark and immortality will allow him just that. But it’s not worth it.

He’s too selfish and he isn’t giving up his life, not even for Loki.

Loki just stands there, looking at him and he opens his mouth to explain himself but Loki cuts him off.

“You refuse me?” he asks, voice deceptively soft and it makes Tony swallow.

“Yes,” he says, quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m offering you the apples of eternal youth, I am laying the world at your feet. And you have the audacity to _refuse_ me?” His voice grows louder, angrier and Tony understands but it doesn’t change a thing.

“Refusing’s a terrible choice of words. I still want to be with you. But I can’t be with you for all eternity.”

Loki narrows his eyes and Tony doesn’t like it one bit.

“As you wish, Stark,” he says and it burns because the choice of name is laced with hate.

And then he’s gone and Tony’s alone.


End file.
